vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
100296-crickets-on-server-page-2
Page 1, Page 2 Content You use hyperbole way to often friend, not sure you understand the meaning. As far as the rest of whatever you were trying to say. I've made concrete suggestions, Hint - I've been called black knight for posting concrete suggestions. I've never once raged here. Itemization on gear is garbage there are more who agree with this than disagree. Right, cause you have all the facts? You know something here no one else does? No, you're just making assumptions or speculations. Just like anyone else, we can only guess and what is really going to happen. All I say is what I see in game, and on the forums. Pointing out issues or problems with the game, any game isn't being negative. It's a forum that's what people are supposed to do here. I've seen many well written well thought out threads deleted, because the same few ...and yes going to call them white knights, have flamed it and trolled it. Mods closed it down. Then those same few white knights that just flamed and trolled start a troll thread mocking the people who are voicing opinions / concerns, suggestions, whatever, and a mod leaves a reply and leaves it open. So am I toxic....,I don't think so /shrug who knows honestly who cares? I just respond as I've been responded to. Your logic is flawed btw. I love Rum. Dark spicy Rum to be exact. Yet I don't want to drink it everyday. Doesn't mean I like the Rum any less. Making a complaint, giving a opinion, making a suggestion etc etc isn't bashing a game. It's people who bought and are currently paying to play voicing their feelings. Once again that is what the forums are for. Whether you agree or not isn't a reason to sit there like the proverberly father finger, shaking your finger at them, saying think as we think or we'll cupcake*ing spank you. Practice what ya preach bud. | |} ---- I have no problem at all with people making complaint about the game. I have seen, like you, well written threads beeing deleted and, like you, i didn't like it. But where we differ in opinions is when you say that's because of the white knights. I'm sorry i simply don't agree with that. Sure there is people that take criticism about the game as personnal attack, i won't deny that but if you have follow most of the same threads as me there is also a bandwagon of negative folks that follow everyone of those threads. Heck you also see them in the positive ones. And to finish i don't think you are toxic, your post is. I don't do personnal attack. I've seen most of your comments and they are habitually way more constructive than the one up there. I also understand that people need to vent and they are paying customers but come on, crickets and server, it's written troll everywhere in the title. You're better than that. | |} ---- I don't need you or anyone else to believe in what i have said,about first paragraph i would give you a link into that forum but im not sure if i'am allowed to link that since that forum is especially made for ppl to buy/sell MMO's accounts,google "EpicNPC" and check under Wildstar section,see it for yourself,i personally don't care. As for the other 2 paragraphs,well basically any1 who played Wildstar knows what i'm talking about,go watch some video of every class and you will see people still using same skills on lvl 50 that you got and used from lvl 10-30 or so,i guess it's mostly a matter of a taste,for me personally that's just bad design,spamm 1-8 skills at lvl 20-25,then spamm the same ones at lvl 50,so basically you don't get anything new skills vise that you gonna use in from 25-30,at lvl 25 you can already get ur best AMP skill,enough pts to use it. Game literally becomes gear grind/leveling after lvl 25,nothing else is new. | |} ---- I called you out on this post. If you think that's hyperbole to do so or in the same category of what you and that other guy do, I dunno what to tell you. Social awareness ftw. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yea, you totally showed them! | |} ---- My guess? Because you need another 20 people once you're done with Ohmna to go any fiurther. Datascape is a 40 man raid. | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah but the sad thing is, people gather in the capitals because there is literally nothing to do out in the world anymore on WoW. On Wildstar, people might be at their homes, levelling their paths, farming, doing dailies. There's loads more (imo) to do outside of the capital than stay in it and wait for lfg to pop for either pvp or pve. I don't think that carbine has lowered the cap, I just literally think that people are STILL levelling even now (maybe even alts like me), the main bulk of players are casuals, and considering the content, I'm pretty sure some people who have less time to play than others will still be out in the world levelling :) I always go through the lower zones on my recruitment run, and I pick up about 2-3 people per zone. That's pretty good! :D | |} ---- ---- There are a number of things that can account for the seemingly small number of players: There are fewer people than during the first month. That's a given, as it happens in every subscription-based MMO after the first free month. Medium may have a wide range, so one server may have many more players on at the same time than another, even though they're both Medium. Most players are adults with jobs and playing mostly in the evenings, so they're only "Medium" at those times. If you play on Stormtalon at 11am EST on a Tuesday, it's not going to be jumping. Faction imbalance. If you're playing Dominion on most servers, you're not going to be seeing as many people (in Dominion areas) as you would if you were playing Exile. You may not be where most of the people are. There are plenty of people working on attunement who are busy chain-running adventures and dungeons, so it's not likely that you'll see those people in Illium or out in the world. Instancing. Parts of WildStar are heavily instanced so you may not be in a heavily populated instance. That one isn't on the list. | |} ---- If someone is in a dedicated guild that is staying put, then why would they pay 20 dollars to leave? | |} ---- ---- OH HAI REBEL!!! Come visit us on Evindra!! | |} ---- You can put lipstick on a pig and it's still a pig. | |} ---- I feel for you, FFXIV is a blast... probably one of the best MMOs I've ever had the pleasure of playing. B) (Even thought I was 100% done with medieval/fantasy games since 90% of them over the past decade+ have all been sword/shield/dragon/medieval... but turns out there's always room for Final Fantasy.) | |} ---- I'm on Orias and the place is packed with high levels. I hope the new people or lowbies come soon though so I can start guild recruitment in earnest. I'm exile though. | |} ---- Nobody is denying that populations have dropped, but even when servers reached High population during the first month they were Low for most of the day. Using the least busy points of the day to assess the population of a server is like assessing the number of students at a high school by only counting the number of people taking night classes. | |} ---- You're telling me the MMORPG based on the most famous computer-based RPG franchise in history has more players 24/7 than a brand new IP? Say it isn't so! :p If the NA WildStar servers hit Medium during prime time and stay at low during the rest of the day, it indicates that there are at least the number of people that constitute a medium load playing concurrently on that server and that that's a subtotal of the number of subscribers playing on that server, and that the peak playing hours are in the evenings. That's not an excuse, it's an explanation. I'm not going to deny that Wildstar could use a shot in the arm to boost subscriptions, but that's what they're doing by offering the free trials and promoting the game at conventions - and that's exactly what a company does after they launch a game. I wouldn't expect the devs to think they could just sit back and watch the cash just roll in based on initial subscriptions in the best of cases. Well, the fact is that the server population caps are much higher than other games. They said that back in Winter Beta just before all the data was copied over from the original servers to the new ones for Pre-Order Beta Weekends, so we were already on the high capacity servers by the time the game launched. People have given explanations as to why they don't seem as populated as they are, even at Medium. You can suspect that Carbine is lying about server capacity, but that's because of your distrust of Carbine not that the rest of us are gullible. Well, they had to launch it twice to get it right. ;) I wasn't too fond of every skill being a class and the invisible walls and boxed-in feel of the areas, but I enjoyed the gameplay, story, music and graphics. | |} ---- Unless it really isn't a pig and someone simply expects us to believe that it's a pig. Can't really tell on the Interwebs (even pictures of a cow can be Photoshopped to look like a pig), and "trust me" carries as much cred as a negotiating thug. With no official numbers published that state the overall player health of the game, all sides are stuck with taking all other side's words for it. Therefor I say folks should stop picking fights, peel their whatevers off of other people's whatevers, pour themselves a frosty from one of my myriad kegs, take a chill pill and play the friggin' game. If playing the game is too painful to bear, then find one that isn't. But don't forget to fill your tankard first cuz there's plenty o'suds to go around. | |} ---- ----